Surf Lesson
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan teaches Caroline how to surf.


**NO. 17 AS REQUESTED BY -** __ _Anonymous said: Can u write a Drabble where Stefan teaches Caroline how to surf together at a beach. Thanks_

 **Surf Lesson**

"Is this really necessary?" Caroline asked Stefan. She was lying belly-down on a long board, wearing a full on wetsuit, and was swinging her arms in a paddling motion, which according to Stefan helped you get a feel for the muscles she would be using.

"Yes it is, Caroline." Stefan smiled down at his girlfriend, "I want you to know everything before you head into the water." He bent over her and slapped her ass playfully, "I thought a control freak like you would appreciate it."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Stefan, grinning as he laughed back.

They were in Hawaii, Oahu to be precise, on Ehukai Beach Park. Stefan was teaching her how to surf. Apparently he had become quite good during the 60s, and wanted to teach Caroline the basics so she would go in the water with him instead of just lounging sunbathing on the beach.

"Now it's time to practice taking off." Stefan declared, having decided that she had paddled enough. He laid next to her in the sand on his front, "Watch what I do, Caroline." Once he had her attention he showed her what to do while explaining it to her, "You bring your hands in front of you below your chest." He moved his hands in front of his chest, palms flat on the sand, "Then push your body up with your arms and tuck your feet up and under you." He pushed himself up, hopping his feet up on the sand so that he was squatting, "Then place one foot where your hands pushed up from and the other behind you." He placed his foot where his hand was, raised his arms up slowly, his other moving behind him for balance, "And that's that part." He dropped to his knees, "Now you try."

Caroline laid back down on the surfboard, her arms continuing the paddling motion, then she brought them in front of her chest, pushing her body upwards, and tucked her feet under herself, she moved her foot to where her hand had started from, moved her arms up slowly, one behind her. She grinned at Stefan proudly as she copied his movements, "Was that it?"

"Yes, perfect." Stefan smiled widely, pride in his eyes at how fast Caroline could learn things. He reached out, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek softly, "As you are beginning, you may find it easier to get up to your knees first and then bring up one foot at a time until you are in a standing position."

Caroline leant into Stefan's gentle touch, "I'll keep that in mind." She brushed a kiss across the pulse of his wrist, smirking as she felt the pulse race under her lips, loving the affect she had on Stefan.

Stefan swallowed down the hit of lust that Caroline's kiss caused him. He gave her a kiss on the head and stood up to show her how to stand properly, "Once you've taken off, keep your knees bent, your arms loose and extended, your feet planted on the board, and your torso leaned forward to lower your centre of gravity." He stood with his feet a shoulder length apart, knees slightly bent, his arms extended loosely, one in front of him the other behind him, and he leant slightly forward.

Caroline copied Stefan's movements, standing on the board, arms extended, feet slightly apart, and bent forward.

"Good." Stefan nodded in approval. He approached her and encircled her waist with his arms, kissing her lips softly, "Are you ready to try in the water?"

"Sure." Caroline agreed, slightly nervous but also excited, "I'm a vampire so at least it won't hurt me if I..." She scrunched her nose and asked, "What's it called again?"

"Wiping out." Stefan smiled at his girlfriend, pressing his lips against hers for one last loving kiss before stepping back and asking, "Do you want me to go first, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded, wanting to see how Stefan does it before she has a go.

"Alright." Stefan playfully pinched her waist, smiling at the giggle she let out, "Watch me."

Stefan picked up his board and walked into the water, standing waist deep as he scanned the surf with his eyes. He picked a spot, laid down on his board and paddled straight into the waves. Once he was far enough away, he turned his board to the side facing the shore. Looking behind him he saw the wave coming, he started paddling as fast as he could, mindful not to use vampire speed or else he would go too fast and miss it. Sensing that he had the right momentum of the wave, he put his hands palm flat in front of his chest, pushed up and tucked his legs, moved his foot forward and his arms out, keeping his legs bent he straightened up and leant forward. He began riding the wave to shore, then when he felt it time he began to turn the board, surfing the wave across the ocean.

Caroline watched Stefan with awe, he rode the wave like a pro, looking steady and like the perfect image of a surfer. She had to admit that part of her didn't quiet believe him when he said he could surf, but now seeing him so comfortable riding the wave, she was once again in awe of everything her boyfriend had leaned in his long life. She couldn't wait to continue to learn new things about him, and explore new things with him.

Stefan ran over to Caroline, holding his board under his arm, and wearing a happy grin as he reached her. He hadn't surfed in decades, ever since Lexi had forced him to learn it the first time, and he had to admit he had missed the roar of the ocean in his ears, and the splash of the water against his skin. It was relaxing, and exhilarating at the same time.

"That looked amazing!" Caroline grinned at Stefan as he reached her.

"Your turn, beautiful." Stefan leant forward and kissed her passionately, "Good luck."

Caroline beamed at Stefan, then picked up her own board and ran into the water. She sat waist deep, watching the waves and trying to get a feel for the speed and frequency of the waves. Once she thought she had an idea of where to go, she laid down on the board and began paddling out. She copied what Stefan had done and waited until she saw a wave coming. Once she spotted one, she faced forward and started paddling quickly. Feeling the rise of the water under her, she placed her hands under her chest, pushed up, hopped her legs in front of her, placed her foot where her hand had been, her arms she started to rise, and screamed as she promptly fell backwards into the cresting wave.

From the shore Stefan moved forward, his concerned eyes scanning the water for his beloved girlfriend. He knew she was a vampire and therefore couldn't be hurt from a wipe out, but he worried for her all the same. He released a relieved breath as he saw her blonde hair pop out of the water, as he heard her giggles he couldn't help but smile. Caroline wasn't too happy when he first suggested surfing to her, but he could tell her opinion had changed and she was having fun.

Caroline shook her head as she broke through the water, laughter escaping her at how easily she had fallen off. Stefan had made it look so effortless and easy, but that was just him, he was perfect at everything. She decided to try again, only this time using the other technique that Stefan had told her about.

Caroline waited in the water for another wave to come, and started paddling toward the beach. Once she felt the rise this time, she jumped into a kneeling position, raising one foot at a time, and slowly raising up, her arms out either side of her, knees slightly bent and her body leaning forward. A wide grin covered her face as she began to ride the wave, the feel of the breeze on her face was amazing.

Stefan grinned proudly at his girl as she rode the wave back to him.

Caroline jumped off the board as she reached the shore, she picked it up and raced toward Stefan. The biggest smile covering her face, and her eyes sparkled with joy, "I did it!"

Stefan smiled as his girlfriend barrelled into his arms, if he were merely human the force would have knocked them both to the sand. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face nuzzling her wet hair, "I'm so proud of you, Caroline."

Caroline pulled back to look into Stefan's eyes, "Thank you for making me do it, Stefan. It was amazing."

"You're more than welcome." Stefan lowered his head to cover her mouth, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek, moaning as he moved his lips lovingly against hers.

Caroline tangled her hands in Stefan's wet strands as she passionately kissed him back. She nuzzled her nose against his as their lips parted, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she giggled, "Want to go again?" Not waiting for a response she skipped out of his arms, picked up her board, and ran back to the call of the water.

Stefan laughed as he followed his eager girlfriend. He would do anything she asked so long as she always had that heart stopping smile on her face, and melodious laugh that lightened his whole world.

THE END

AN – I have never once surfed in my life, so I had to use Wiki to get the gist. I hope it is at least partially accurate, and for any surfing Steroliner's out there – never thought I would ever say THAT :p – forgive any mistakes.


End file.
